Family is Everything
by leighann415
Summary: Set in "Not Another Monday," Sophia realizes that she has a family with not only Dorothy, but Rose and Blanche too. Surprise gift for Kristen3! *hugs*


**Author's Note:** This story is dedicated to my good pal and confidante, Kristen (Kristen3). *hugs* x a million! This is my first ever _Golden Girls_ story. I know some people will be surprised to see one from me, but after watching "Not Another Monday," I _knew_ I had to do this; it wouldn't go away. If this gets good reviews, I'll consider doing another GG story at some point! Thanks in part to Kristen for helping me rediscover the show. :) I watched when I was little, but just recently begun watching them again. And this first part includes actual dialogue from the episode, which of course is not mine, and I don't own any of the characters. Anyway, enjoy, and thanks for reviewing! :)

* * *

Sophia gingerly picked up Frank and kissed him. She felt the need to give him some advice at that moment, so as always, she said the first thing that popped into her mind. "Listen you, you're just starting out, you're in for the long haul. Keep your seatbelt on, they are lots of twists and turns." Frank chose that moment to wail in response. Sophia would have none of that. "Stop that, or they're gonna come in here and sing again."

Holding Frank, Sophia couldn't help but think back to when she held her own kids when they were crying. Dorothy was a wailer. She cried every time somebody picked her up. It's no wonder she grew up to be a teacher. Gloria was the sweet one. She barely cried at all, and she let Sophia hold her all hours. And Phil…Phil was the worst. If she thought Dorothy was loud, she couldn't hold a candle to Phil. She shuddered at the thought of it, which in turn made Frank cry again.

"Oh, ok, you want me to sing? You might regret it. _Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream, make him the cutest I've ever seen. Give him two lips like roses and clover. Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over._"

Sophia looked at Frank, surprised that her singing was actually working. She decided to add in some effects to it. "_Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom_."

Dorothy walked back in the kitchen then, shocked to see her mother holding Frank, and apparently singing. She smiled at the sight. Sophia used to be like this to her grandchildren.

"Ma, what are you doing?" She walked over to where Sophia stood. "It's time to say goodbye to Frankie. His parents are back to pick him up."

Sophia looked at her daughter, then at Frank, suddenly at a loss for words. "I'm going to miss you, Frankie. Remember what I told you!"

"Ma, did you tell Frank something? You never have deep conversations, even with your own daughter!"

"Oh, Dorothy. Of course I do. I was just holding Frank, and thinking about Martha. This little boy has no idea what he's in for with his life."

Dorothy put her hand on her mother's arm. Of course she was thinking about her friend who nearly gave up her life. "I think he'll be ok. Come on, his parents are waiting."

At the sight of their baby, Frank's mother rushed at him. "Oh, we missed you Frankie!" Frank's father looked at the girls, minus Blanche, who was missing. "How can we ever thank you? I hope he wasn't too much trouble!"

"Oh, we didn't mind a bit. We're going to miss having a man around the house!" Rose piped up.

"I think you should know that he did have a fever come over him. But we called our doctor friend, and everything got taken care of. He's a real little trooper."

"Oh, thank God he's ok!" Frank's mom held him a little closer than before. "Thank you girls! We'll definitely consider you if we ever need another babysitter."

Dorothy cringed inside. While she loved taking care of a baby again, the thought of babysitting Frank again made her a little dizzy. Babies were certainly a lot of responsibility. "You have our number," she surprised herself by saying. "We'd be glad to do it again, any time you need it. Bye Frank!"

It was a small movement, but Dorothy could've sworn she saw Frank wave his tiny hand. As Frank and his parents left, Blanche was just coming out from her room.

"Blanche, there you are! You missed saying goodbye to Frank."

"Who?" It was like Blanche to forget about something like a baby. But Rose was usually the dumbbell, not Blanche Deveraux.

"Frank, Blanche! You know who we sang to and took care of. He just left."

"Oh, that's right, Frank. You have to forgive me for being a little out of it, but guess what girls? I have a date!"

The others just mumbled "Good," not overly enthused with Blanche's statement. She should've expected that from her roommates. Especially when she has a date almost every week. But this one was surprising, even to her.

"Don't you want to know who it's with?"

"Ok, sure, I'll ask. Who is your date with, Blanche?" Rose said.

"Dr. Harry Weston!" The girls all looked at Blanche in surprise.

"_The_ Dr. Harry Weston? He didn't seem the one bit interested when he came over to look at Frank." Dorothy said.

"I know, but he called to see how Frank was, and one thing lead to another, and boom, just like that, we're going out! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready."

"Have a good time, Blanche." Dorothy called after her. Blanche turned around slowly, and said, "Oh, I will." She gave a wink before leaving the room.

Rose got up from her seat then to get a refill of her coffee. It was then that Dorothy noticed that her mother was acting strangely quiet.

"You're awfully quiet, Ma. Everything ok?"

"Everything's not ok, Dorothy. One of my best friends asked me to watch her die. I don't want that to happen to me."

Dorothy's heart went out to her mother. She went over and squeezed her arm. "Nothing like that's going to happen, Ma. I can guarantee it. If I recall correctly, Martha doesn't have any family in Miami, but you have 3 girls right here, 2 of whom treat you like their own mother. We have your back, Ma. You can count on that." Dorothy leaned in and hugged her mother. "I love you, Ma."

Sophia couldn't help but feel a little tear in her eye hearing those four magic words. She realized then that Dorothy was right. Dorothy, Rose, and Blanche meant the world to her. Martha doesn't have what she has right here. She'll always be grateful for the family she has found with her three daughters.

**The End**


End file.
